Nightmare Moon
Origin: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Self-Made Owner: TheGreatJug "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" Description Princess Luna, formerly Night Mare Moon or Nightmare Moon is a Pegasus unicorn or Alicorn, the younger sister of Princess Celestia, and the antagonist in the first two episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Luna is transformed back to her former self through the magic of the Elements of Harmony wielded by Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack and returns to rule the world together with her sister. VSH Abilities Rage Ability: *'Nightmare': After a 10 second delay, all players take 30 damage, and bleed for 5 seconds. Passive Ability: *'Life Steal': Whenever Nightmare Moon deals damage, she will heal herself for the full damage dealt. Tips for playing as Nightmare Moon *Kill off any means of healing (Medics, Engineers, Scouts with Mad Milk, and Heavies) first to make your rage more effective. *Light classes with 125 health are guaranteed to die after two rages if they have no means to reduce the health lost. *Heavies and Medics can shrug off the damage dealt by your rage. *Both your Rage and your Basic attacks will heal you. If necessary, use your rage to gain HP from a safe location. *Nightmare Moon can heal off of anyone she kills, including Vampires. Attack Vampires to regain lost health fast. Tips for playing against Nightmare Moon *Either a Medic, Bonk! Atomic Punch, Dead Ringer, or a Dispenser can counter the bleed. However, Bonk! Atomic Punch won't counter the inital damage. *Keep any form of healing alive (Medics, Engineers, Scouts with Mad Milk, and Heavies armed with Sandviches). *Heavies can withstand the all damage caused by the rage. With either a Medic or a Sandvich, they shouldn't have trouble dealing with the ability at all. *Soldiers using the equalizer are advised to keep their health high at all times and hold it out after the range to withstand most of the bleeding damage. *NEVER Spawn vampires when fighting Nightmare Moon, you will only cause her to gain more health from the kills of those vampires. *If Deadline is active, Make sure you Mad Milk her as a scout, If she rages twice then you will all (but 1) die unleass you have more then 90 health. Trivia *This boss is a replacement for the SolarFlare boss who was based off the Remake's Creator SolarFlare. The Rage dealt 75 initial damage then ignited the player rather than spooked, could only be played by SolarFlare himself, and was based off the Pyro class rather than the Medic. *While the boss is named Nightmare Moon, her model is actually Princess Luna, also from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Most of her game files (models and sound clips) even have the label "luna". Nightmare Moon's Alternative Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) functions as Nightmare Moon's alternative. Her rage is identical to Nightmare Moon's, but has glowing light instead of darkness. This boss can also be combined with the Sister Double unusual. Media Category:Bosses Category:Pony Category:Multi-Player